Missive Lunaire
by SisYa-wa
Summary: OS St-Valentin 2018 ! - Sur Radiant, les gens n'écrivent plus. Mais il y a ta lettre, elle est là et voilà qu'elle me semble si neuve, même avec sa calligraphie bleu océan qui doit dater d'une demi-décennie. (KaiShi/AU/ Défi proposé sur le Forum Geôlier de FR !)


**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Note** : Suprise ! Voici l'OS du Défi de la St-Valentin 2018 proposé dans la Boîte à Idées sur le Forum Geôlier de FR.

Les règles du Défi :

\- Ecrire sur un pairing féminin.

\- Poster le 14 février

\- Le texte devra se présenter sous forme de lettre. Exemple : "Chère XXX ... Bien à toi, XXX"

Toutes les formes d'amour valent pour ce jour et tous les autres, n'attendez pas pour vous aimer dans tous les sens des termes. Ce qui importe, c'est avant tout d'être bien et d'être vous même. Vous n'êtes même pas obligés d'être heureux ou en couple !

Quant à moi, je dédicace cet OS à une belle fille de la lune, dont les lettres sont mes trésors. Joyeuse St-Valentin à chacun. Ya.

* * *

 **Missive Lunaire**

Chère Xion,

Qui, de nos jours, écrit encore des lettres ?

C'est bête, mais c'est bien la première question qui m'a traversé l'esprit lorsque j'ai trouvé cette bouteille, ta bouteille, ton message, devant le portail de la Lune. J'ai fureté dans le sable pour voir s'il y avait autre chose, j'ai levé le nez vers le ciel et son pardessus velouté d'étoiles, tout cousu de noirceur, et je me suis demandée qui tu étais pour oser déclencher un tel fracas dans mon âme un jour de pleine lune aussi banal que celui-ci.

Sur Radiant, les gens n'écrivent plus. Les coquillages ne produisaient plus assez d'encre, maintenant tout le monde préfère envoyer des mélodies via nos atmosphères personnelles. Un concerto, un vibrato qui traverse la vitesse du son, une litanie pour avoir un rendez-vous… On a dit aurevoir à la beauté du geste, même ma grand-mère a cessé de s'écorcher les mains sur des parchemins de sable juste pour quelques précieuses gouttes de cyprée.

Mais passons, il y a ta lettre, elle est là, je l'ai rapportée de ma balade d'hier pour la lire, et voilà qu'elle me semble si neuve, même avec sa calligraphie bleu océan qui doit dater d'une demi-décennie. Envoyée à travers le portail, d'après tes mots. Je rédige une passacaille dans ma tête histoire de ne pas oublier ce que je vais t'écrire, parce qu'il va falloir que je trouve un bon éleveur de mollusques pour te répondre… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te répondre, au juste, tu penses ?

Eh bien c'est un fait, je suis curieuse. J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes un peu plus comment c'est de ton côté, près du soleil. Tu dis qu'il n'y a pas la nuit, que tu imagines les étoiles, l'humidité et la mer, en passant ta main à travers une étendue de feu. Que tu as écrit avec tes larmes, que c'est comme ça que vous faites après avoir filé la chaleur pour en faire du papier. A bien y repenser c'est vrai que le contenant de ta lettre était chaud, même plutôt enfoui sous terre, même après avoir été sûrement ballotté pendant des jours (si ce n'est des années) par les vagues…

C'est fou, quand même. Figure-toi que jusqu'à hier, quand mon ami Sora m'a parlé du portail après une recherche sur les différentes lunes du système, je n'avais jamais envisagé un jour de m'intéresser à votre autre existence. Le Soleil, il faut se l'avouer par ici, c'est un peu la science des nerds. Je veux dire, on sait que vous êtes là, les autres peuples, c'est admis. Je connais un peu la politique, l'Histoire et la guerre entre les planètes, avec les fissions lunaires et solaires partagées entre les mondes pour permettre la paix, mais c'est à peu près tout. « A océan calme, pas besoin de ricochets. » C'est ce qu'on dit souvent (aucune idée quant à savoir si c'est à tort ou à raison).

Enfin, Riku, un autre ami, passe son temps à faire des ricochets justement. C'est lui qui a voulu que je cherche comment te répondre quand je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé ton message, près du portail. Le nôtre ne s'éclaire que très rarement, Radiant est si petite… Pourtant la lune y brille si fort, c'est tellement beau. Une clarté pâle, blanche, un peu nébuleuse, idéale pour sublimer la plénitude de l'air ambiant. Je me plais à imaginer que tu aimerais, vu la manière dont tu en rêves dans ta lettre.

J'adorerais pouvoir te décrire mon univers, mais Riku dit que j'en ferais des caisses tellement j'aime l'endroit où je vis. Lui, il voudrait carrément pouvoir faire passer des corps à travers les portails. Il n'aime pas cette notion d'intangible qui régit notre univers, il veut tout voir, tout toucher, tout savoir. Je suis certaine qu'il rêve en secret de poser les pieds sur une autre planète, une planète du côté du soleil.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'on est pas sûrs de survivre. Les rayons des portails sont si minces et divisés, à moins de se décomposer en particules de lumière on aurait aucune chance de ne pas disparaitre vu la taille de nos corps. Moi je trouve ça déjà fantastique de pouvoir faire passer des messages, mais on arrête pas le progrès, pas vrai ? Si ça se trouve un jour Riku aura raison et je pourrais te rencontrer, voyager sans craintes vers ton monde, comme on prend le bateau pour aller observer les sirènes de la baie du Destin. Le portail de la Lune deviendrait comme un ascenseur pour se rendre entre les planètes, et on aurait droit à une correspondance à particules en direction d'autres portails, même solaires. Ça me fait frissonner rien que d'y penser !

A ton avis, quelle langue est-ce qu'on pourrait parler pour se comprendre ? Tu chantes, toi ? Comment vous faites ? Les messages écrits passent depuis des temps infinis, mais rien ne nous assure que vous communiquez encore de la même manière que nous. Mince maintenant je vais devoir m'inscrire à un de ces clubs de découverte des univers et des dimensions tellement j'ai de questions, Sora et Riku vont me charrier pour l'éternité.

Je lis encore un peu, je parle encore plus. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Xion ?

« Xion. » Peut être que je le prononce mal dans ma tête, que ça ne sonne pas du tout comme ça chez toi. Tu l'as écrit avec une sorte de croix, un demi-glaive, un truc un peu tremblant mais assez vif tout de même. Ca fait comme une bulle sur les dernières formes des lettres, comme des gouttes en diamant qu'on viendrait faire tomber avec un murmure de pluie. Xion. Xion Xion ?

Xion Xion Xion Xion Xion

Ah, Riku vient me chercher pour aller repêcher Sora, il s'est pris pour une sirène lors d'une visite scolaire à Atlantica. Je te laisse, mais pour pas trop longtemps, il me semble qu'on peut encore se procurer de beaux coquillages, là-bas.

.

Ma grand-mère m'a dit quelque chose d'assez vrai l'autre jour. Il parait que notre prénom est le mot que l'on aime le plus au monde. Que c'est pour ça que l'on aime tant qu'il soit prononcé par des bouches qu'on aime.

Eh bien, il faut que je te dise que je reprends la composition de cette future lettre, une crépidule violine à la main, en répétant ton prénom. Voilà deux jours qu'il m'obsède.

Ca mis à part, Sora va mieux. Grâce à lui j'ai pu rapporter une patelle, un dentale et quelques coquillages des fonds d'Atlantica et je me saigne les mains en leurs récitant des mots doux pour en extraire les plus infimes perles. C'est incompréhensible, mais j'ai l'impression que ça en vaut la peine.

C'est bête mais quand je ferme les yeux je vois presque ton visage, je fantasme l'or et le feu comme si tu étais moi, perdue dans une nouvelle dimension.

Et puis hier, je me suis demandé si tu étais morte.

Et ça m'a fait hurler d'angoisse, alors que l'on ne se connait même pas.

Mais il n'y a pas de raisons, hein ? Si seulement je pouvais savoir. Si seulement je pouvais passer entre les mondes, juste pour vérifier. Si seulement on pouvait voyager.

Si seulement Riku avait raison.

Sora dit que je suis amoureuse, il a remarqué que je me promenais de plus en plus souvent avec ta lettre dans la poche. Je lui réponds que c'est comme un talisman venu d'un autre monde, avec un pouvoir spécial, et il me regarde en biais avec ces grands yeux de chiot bleus. Je ne vais pas nier l'évidence, ce serait stupide. Alors il se moque gentiment de moi, les mains derrière la tête, et à côté je vois Riku qui se mord la lèvre, qui se retient de ne pas jeter de longs regards d'espoir vers la line du ciel, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il pense que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je vais te le dire, moi, je crois, presque avec certitude, que Riku est amoureux de l'horizon.

.

.

Mes bras sont presque hors de l'eau tandis que je me baigne, il y a les reflets de l'argent tout autour et les sifflements de Sora qui m'appelle au loin depuis la plage. Tu l'auras peut-être deviné, je nage vers le portail. Son éclat transcendant perce la surface de la mer sous le niveau de l'eau, pareil à une lance de nacre. Il irradie tout doucement, c'est un véritable rayon stellaire. Le mouvement de mon corps créer des petites vaguelettes, des clapotis doux qui s'éteignent au fur et à mesure que j'approche de son fin centre blanc. C'est comme une auréole qui me glisse dessus, qui mange toute l'obscurité de la nuit pour venir faire poindre sur ma peau une myriade de paillettes scintillantes, minuscules, un panorama infini d'étoiles en mouvement.

Je souffle profondément. Ceci est la réponse à ton message, je ne sais pas si tu vas la recevoir… Mais j'ai bon espoir. Tu avais écrit dans le but d'être lue, de ne pas être oubliée. Tu voulais que quelqu'un puisse un jour découvrir ta planète dorée, avec le rêve de pouvoir voir la lune toi-même comme un échange, un voyage.

Tu as écrit vouloir être spéciale dans le rêve de quelqu'un, effleurer la lumière d'un cœur, atteindre des pensées. Et tu m'as trouvée moi, Xion. Juste moi, une fille de Radiant qui ne demande plus qu'à te rencontrer et qui sourit désormais comme une imbécile rien qu'à l'idée. (Et même si ça n'arrive pas, je ne peux juste plus t'oublier. Désolée ? Ne t'enfuies pas, s'il te plait).

Après tout ne sommes-nous pas tous sous un même ciel, une même destinée ?

C'est peut-être ça la magie des mondes, la magie des portails. C'est peut être ça la réponse.

Alors voilà. Je laisse cette lettre écrite à l'encre violine dériver, avec le désir profond que ce soit toi qui la trouve. C'est un peu fou, de toute manière personne n'écrit plus… Pas vrai ?

En attente, avec beaucoup d'affections et d'espérance, de tes nouvelles solaires.

Bien à toi,

\- Kairi.

.

.

.

RADIANT – PORTAIL LUNAIRE 14XKH


End file.
